Airplane Affairs
by howlingnerd
Summary: Drarry oneshot. Featuring a sleepy Harry and an awkward Draco.


A/N: This is my first published attempt at writing fanfiction, so it definitely isn't the best one out there, but I promised myself I'd give writing a shot at the very least. i hope you enjoy :)  
P.S: any bit of constructive criticism- and of course compliment- is welcome an appreciated!

Prompt: "You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don't want to  
move you because you look so comfortable. Oh and you're hot." (if you read the story you'll notice I didn't really follow the prompt that well, but it is what inspired me.)

Drarry

" **Airplane Affairs"**

Draco had hated airplanes as long as he had known they existed- which would be about 6 months. After all he had read about them- mainly about crashes and accidents and such- he felt like he might actually start throwing up if the aircraft takes off.

Pansy, of all people, had introduced them to him when he needed a magically untraceable way to travel from England to America; apparently she had become friends with Granger, the annoying Gryffindor know-it-all. Why would he need an untraceable way of travel, you ask? Well, after his trial for the war crimes he had committed - where Harry Potter him-fucking-self had defended him, by the way – the Wizengamot had decided that he would not be permitted to travel outside of the British Isles for the next 5 years. Only 2 of those years had passed, when Pansy suggested that Draco needed a break from the death stares and muttered insults he had been getting anytime he was out in public. So Draco decided to say fuck it and just go with it.

He was now thoroughly regretting this decision, but as he couldn't really do anything about it, Draco had to accept that this was happening and in some absurd amount of hours he would be in New York City.

Draco's mind had just started to drift off with thoughts of Potter, which had become a problem in the recent years, when said man sat down in the seat right next to his. Oh no, nothing good is going to come out of this, Draco thought. Saint Potter knows that he isn't allowed outside of the Isles and- "Hi, Malfoy". Draco was in shock. Had he just imagined that? "Are you okay, Malfoy?" came from next to him. Alright, so this is real. Deep breath in, and "I'm fine Potter". "Oh, okay… good, I guess". And that was it apparently. Potter didn't make any more attempts at starting a conversation and Draco was fine with that.

And then the plane took off. Draco grabbed the nearest thing possible, which ended up being Potter's hand, but he was too scared to notice. When the plane wasn't shaking anymore, he realized what he had done and quickly let go of the hand he had been holding. "Sorry about that" "It's fine, Malfoy, everyone gets scared sometimes".

Draco dared to take a peek at the man next to him and was instantly mesmerized by the emerald green eyes and the slightly curly black hair. Draco forced himself to look away as fast as possible, and prayed to Merlin that Har-Potter, that is, hadn't noticed him looking. Thankfully, it seemed like he hadn't. In fact he looked like he was about to fall asleep, which was fine by Draco, because if Harr-Pott- oh sod it- Harry was to fall asleep, that would guarantee no awkward moments between them, right? Oh, how wrong he had been.

Draco was about halfway through his copy of "Hogwarts: A History", when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he realized that the weight on his shoulder was Potter, who had somehow managed to not only fall asleep, but do it in such a way that he would end up on Draco's shoulder. Draco understood that it would only be right to wake Harry up and explain to him what had happened and warn him not to do it again, but Harry looked so goddamn adorable and peaceful on his shoulder that he couldn't bring himself to wake the other man up. So, for the second time in his entire life, Draco decided to just say fuck it and roll with it.

The only bad thing about having someone you've had a crush on for the last 7 years sleeping on your shoulder is the fact that you can't concentrate on anything but said crush. So Draco thought about Harry for the remainder of the trip. He thought about what the Gryffindor would say once he woke up and whether or not he would be angry at Draco for not waking him up. The Slytherin thought that Harry would probably hate him even more than he did already, but he was willing to accept that if it meant that he could pretend that he and Harry were together for a little while. So he put his arm around the other and held him as close as he possibly could without waking him up.

It worked for a while, but then Draco felt Harry stir. He panicked, and quickly removed his arm from Harry's side where it had been rubbing circles into the exposed skin between Harry's shirt and jeans. Harry finally properly woke up and realized that he had been sleeping on Draco's shoulder the whole time. He also came to the conclusion that Draco hadn't woken him up and so he probably didn't mind. As it was more comfortable this way, Harry put his head back on Draco's shoulder and just sat like that. "Wh-what are you doing, Potter?" "I'm just making myself comfortable, hope you don't mind." "O-oh, umm, it's fine, I don't mind".

They stayed like that for the rest of the trip. When Draco was exiting the airport, he felt someone bump into him. He looked up to see that it was Harry. The Gryffindor motioned towards his coat pocket and winked at Draco. Draco understood what this meant and took a note out of his pocket.

It read: **"Wanna go out for coffee sometime? Write on this paper and I will see your answer".**

Draco felt a smile growing on his face and he felt better than he had in a long time. He'd have to thank Pansy for organizing this trip for him as soon as possible.


End file.
